Neighbours
by Phayn
Summary: Shouto Todoroki never really had friends when he was younger, his father would have never allow it. That is, at least, until these weird neighbours came living next to them with a boy who wouldn't take no for an answer.


I really just started writing this story and it turned into a full storyline idea.

I don't own BNHA and I hope you enjoy reading!

Never before had Shouto Todoroki met such annoying and interesting people as his new neighbours. A mother and her son who where searching for a new house and thought it would be a good idea to live next to the second highest ranked hero in Japan.

He saw them first while he sneakily looked at the front door when the mother, Inko Midoriya, introduced herself to his father and gave him a pie, acting completely normal as if she didn't know who his father was. It looked like his father wanted to say something but she pulled a green fluff ball from behind her before he could. The fluff ball turned out to be her son and she said to him that he should be polite and introduce himself.

He was wearing an All Might shirt and grumpily looked up at his father and introduced himself as Izuku Midoriya while looking not at all happy to be there.

He could practically see his father grimace from behind as he looked at the child. Shouto knew that his father in generally disliked children. Adding the fact that the boy is wearing an All Might shirt, a nice reminder for his personal failure of not being the number one hero, certainly annoyed his father.

Shouto giggled. He immediately slapped his hands for his mouth but he knew it was too late, his father would have heard it. The boy perked up as he finally noticed Shouto. A big grin appeared on his face as he waved enthusiastically and lit the whole room up with the brightness of it, quite a different look from what he just send towards his father before.

His father, having quite enough of the pair, said some words to the mother before closing the door. Shouto's wide eyes never left the boy until they went away.

The second time he saw someone from his new neighbours it was only the boy. It was 10 in the morning the next day and his father had gone to work when the doorbell rang. He opened the front door to find the boy standing there looking a little distrustfully around him until he saw Shouto and grinned again.

"Hi!" He said as he thrust his hand forward. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, call me Izuku! What is your name? I saw you yesterday and I was curious if you wanted to play?"

Shouto automatically took the offered hand because of Izuku's enthusiasm.

"I'm Shouto Todoroki.." He immediately trailed of and shook his head, what was he doing, he didn't have time for this, he should be training.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't have time, I need to train." Shouto tried to say politely but as he looked at Izuku he knew he made a mistake somewhere as his eyes suddenly took on a determined glint.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything, this neighbourhood is completely new to me and I don't know where everything is yet. I could use some help from someone to show me around." Izuku said a little more shyly this time but still with the same glint in his eyes.

Todoroki really couldn't go with him now right? Even with his father at work, if he discovered he had skipped his training there would be hell to pay. Furthermore, there was something about the boy that gave him conflicted feelings. Like he should trust Izuku but he didn't even know him, so why? It made him a little weary, not knowing how to deal with it.

"No sorry, I really don't have the time right now." Better to say no and not get involved before he could get into trouble.

The boy looked a little disappointed but perked right up. "So you would have time to do something later?" He asked hopefully.

Shouto wanted to grimace, "Yeah, sure, maybe later."

At this the boy grinned and Shouto immediately felt bad about lying. Oh well, just say no if Izuku wanted to play another time and there would be no problem anymore.

With this the boy left to his house again and left Shouto with his thoughts.

It was on the street when he met one of his neighbours again for the third time.

Shouto had wanted to be away from his father for a while when he saw Izuku walking and looking around himself while writing in a notebook. He had managed to avoid him for almost a week now.

Shouto almost sighed, he just wanted to avoid getting involved with the other boy. Too many weird feelings and it would be better as it would surely get him into trouble with his father.

So he turned around and hoped he wasn't seen when he heard someone calling him from behind.

"H-hey Shouto! It's me Izuku!" Izuku exclaimed as he ran towards him. "How are you?" He asked with a smile as he stilled next to him clutching his notebook.

This time Shouto really sighed. "I'm fine, I was just about to go home."

"Let's walk home together then!" Izuku suggested, though Shouto doubted if Izuku would have listened if he said no.

"I was just writing down some interesting places I've found around here," The green haired boy explained enthusiastically without anyone asking, " I tried to see you again but your father said you were busy every time I asked for you. I don't think your father likes me all that much." He said as he pouted.

Shouto couldn't imagine why as he looked at the boy again, this time he was wearing All Might themed shoes as well as a shirt. Shouto stayed silent, not voicing his opinion about the matter, but Izuku didn't seem to have a problem with that as he just kept talking.

"I really would've liked someone to show me around here, I've been searching for some good places to play around here. I write them down in my notebook." Izuku said proudly as he held up his notebook. Shouto felt a little bad for not helping him. But again, not his problem or so he tried to remind himself.

Shouto hadn't gone all that far when he wanted to get away from his father, so it would only take a few more minutes to get back home.

"So I've been wandering around to find some place myself! Did you know there was an old building in the forest? The roof had collapsed though, so I didn't go in." He pouted a little as he started talking about what else he had found and showed a few drawings and notes he had made of the places in his notebook.

Shouto was very surprised, the writing was bhorrible but the drawings were actually really well done. He didn't actually mind listening to the other boy, he never really had any time to explore the place around here so he didn't know about any of these things.

It was definitely not because he thought Izuku was fun to be with.

Honestly.

They were about to enter their own street when Izuku suddenly asked, "Are you sure you can't do anything sometime?"

Shouto looked up in surprise at the sudden solemn tone of the boy.

"It could be fun? I'm sure we can find some new places things around here." The green haired boy said a little sadly.

Shouto suddenly felt really guilty, he hadn't meant to make the boy sad.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have minded to go sometime with you but I'm really busy and-, and my father doesn't like it when I go play with others." Todoroki could barely stop himself cringe, he had not meant to say that much no matter how true it was.

They where at his door now, better get away soon before he could say anymore.

He turned to say goodbye at the sudden silent Izuku when he saw that same look in his eyes he once had before.

"Okey. I understand," Izuku told him seriously. "I'll try and figure something out then." He nodded determinedly and then smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it Shouto!"

With that he turned around and walked towards his own home without giving Shouto a chance to say anything in return.

Shouto closed his eyes, there was that weird feeling again, was it fear? He didn't want Izuku to get into trouble with his father because of him. Maybe, but it felt warm, he didn't know what to do with it so Shouto openend the gates and went inside his house. His father was home so he greeted him and his sister as he went upstairs to his room.

He truly hoped Izuku wouldn't do anything that would get him in trouble.

Please Review!


End file.
